Mater non dolorosa
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Walburga. Oui, ta froideur, ton insensibilité, ton caractère trompeur, ton inflexibilité. Je vis dans un monde d'apparences, un monde qui est le tien, tricot de mensonges où je m'emmêle sans fin. Oh, j'aimerais bien m'extraire de ce labyrinthe, cet enfer malin, mais j'y suis cloîtré. OS sur la relation entre Sirius et sa mère, du point de vue de Sirius. Se passe au début du tome 5.


**Valà, un petit OS sur Sirius et sa mère, du point de vue de Sirius ! Le sujet m'inspirait et du coup, ça a donné ça. C'est une sorte de rétrospective faite par Sirius sur son rapport à sa mère, depuis son enfance jusqu'au moment du récit, que je situerais quand il retourne au Square Grimmaurd, avant le début du tome 5. C'est pas spécialement joyeux, mais c'est pas si triste que ça non plus. Enfin je crois pas. Bon, vous verrez !  
**

**[Interlude d'émotion] Je vais quand même remercier ceux qui me lisent régulièrement, je l'ai jamais fait mais je crois qu'ils le méritent, donc voilà, vive vous, KraTK (coucou monsieur !), Miss de Lune et Picotti, et puis Dulanoire aussi ! :D [Fin de l'interlude]  
**

**Disclaimer : **Je radote, mais ça reste JK.**  
**

**Rating : **K parce que j'aime trop les Bisounours et les poneys roses. Bah quoi ?

* * *

**Mater non dolorosa**

Devant ce mur recouvert d'une riche tapisserie brodée qui fait face à mon lit, je te revois, toi, Mère. Tout, autour de moi, me rappelle à toi. Ce bureau d'ébène, finement ouvragé, si beau, si coûteux, et pourtant si froid… Ce fauteuil d'un style ancien, sculpté avec le plus grand talent dans ce bois si rare, fauteuil précieux et image d'un art accompli, d'une beauté parnassienne qui nous rappelle sa dureté. Ces lourds rideaux aux lignes floues qui encadrent la fenêtre, passage étroit vers le monde extérieur, bloqué par ce tissu épais et insondable. Il y a ce baldaquin, dérangeante structure autour de mon lit, prise dans son effroyable rigidité, comme une statue sans relief, un tableau inachevé.

Walburga. Oui, ta froideur, ton insensibilité, ton caractère trompeur, ton inflexibilité. Je vis dans un monde d'apparences, un monde qui est le tien, tricot de mensonges où je m'emmêle sans fin. Oh, j'aimerais bien m'extraire de ce labyrinthe, cet enfer malin, mais j'y suis cloîtré.

Mère, tu m'as mis au monde sans m'offrir la vie, je suis né d'une tombe, comment me construire, m'envoler vers le long chemin de l'existence ? Je n'ai jamais eu de piste. J'ai cherché mon chemin seul, les erreurs ont jalonné mon enfance mais vois, regarde ton fils qui a grandi, serein et confiant en l'avenir. J'ai découvert les issues cachées, j'ai érigé mon âme à l'inverse de ton modèle. Aujourd'hui, je suis ton sombre penchant, ton inverse avéré. Je suis celui que j'ai façonné.

Avant, ton regard dédaigneux me vexait, souviens-toi lorsque j'étais enfant, combien de fois à mes yeux les larmes montaient, combien de fois j'ai tenté, par fierté, de les refouler. Je voulais être digne, fort face à toi, mais je n'étais qu'un chaton désarmé. Honteux de ma propre faiblesse, ce n'est pas dans les bras de ma mère que j'allais me réfugier. Non, à moi était ce vieux placard, cette penderie délabrée, ce petit coin sombre témoin de mes chagrins, de la douleur d'un cœur enfantin éploré. Un endroit étriqué qui sentait le moisi, jonché de vieux vêtements et de chiffons, lieu poussiéreux où l'ont remisait le passé qui nous encombrait. N'est-ce pas ce que moi-même, j'ai fait ?

Tes mots dépourvus de tendresse, ces ordres aboyés « Tiens-toi droit ! » et tous ces « Comme tu es indigne de ton rang ! ». Ces mots acérés que tu me jetais, les insultes proférées, les humiliantes phrases qui fusaient… Comme le venin d'un serpent, les mots de ta bouche m'ont brûlé.

Enfance teintée d'amertume, ce serait mensonge de le nier, enfance qui m'a rendu si différent de ce que tu devais espérer, je le conçois. Je voyais les autres mères dans la rue, celles qui tiennent leur enfant par la main, celles qui les conduisent au parc s'amuser, celles qui, parfois, offrent un bonbon comme un petit bijou sucré. Bijou de tendresse, saupoudré d'un sourire, la cerise du gâteau dans un tendre baiser. Moi, je ne comprenais pas.

Parfois, installée dans ton large fauteuil, tu lisais. Fasciné par ton calme pétrifiant, je te contemplais. Tes paupières clignant, tes pupilles suivant les lignes, et moi, bouche entrouverte, face à ta prestance. Et je redevenais ce chaton terrifié, aspirant à ton aura divine, oubliant même mes jouets. Tu étais pour moi une reine, reine dont je n'étais pas digne. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris qu'à tes yeux je ne le serai jamais. D'un caprice, tu m'as écarté, je ne suis plus ton fils, tu n'es plus ma mère, le mal est fait.

Et, vois-tu, j'ai grandi depuis ce jour et construit dans le refus, jeune lionceau abandonné, j'ai décidé de me révolter. Renverser les idées préconçues, je voulais être un héros de la pensée. Celui qui s'échapperait des sentiers battus, en somme, cet explorateur intrépide que dans mes jeux d'enfant j'incarnais.

Tout a commencé quand je suis parti à Poudlard, le tout premier jour, au moment même où j'ai mis les pieds dans ce lieu merveilleux, j'ai décidé de t'écarter de mon avenir. Pour jamais.

Ils ont posé ce chapeau sur ma tête, et le nom qu'il a hurlé n'était pas celui que l'on attendait. Un nom rugissant que tu haïssais. Gryffondor.

J'ai rencontré des gens différents, je me suis fait des amis, j'ai construit mon identité. Petit à petit, je suis devenu le genre de personnes que tu abhorrais. Et je le savais, oui, je m'en rendais compte mais jamais je n'ai voulu revenir en arrière.

Amère ironie, il semble que j'aie hérité de ton caractère inflexible et arrogant. Malgré moi, j'étais ce que tu étais aussi, hautain et arrogant comme toute la lignée de laquelle je suis issu. Je refusais de baisser les yeux au sol, torse bombé, je voulais les cieux pour moi, et m'envoler. J'étais un roi, une étoile, le guide des nuits et cet avenir qui s'offrait à moi m'emplissait d'une félicité nouvelle : j'étais maître de ma vie.

J'imaginais, le soir, allongé sur mon lit dans le dortoir, la colère qui devait être la tienne à l'idée que j'aie pu te glisser entre les doigts et échapper à ton joug. Je me trouvais fort et courageux, j'étais fier de ma petite rébellion. Un vrai lion.

Je ne me rendais pas compte à cette époque de ce qu'impliquaient ma volonté de me démarquer et tous les événements que ce premier jour passé ici. Si j'avais su, naïf que j'étais, qu'un jour j'y perdrais mon frère, j'aurais peut-être renoncé, j'aurais fait en sorte de la protéger, de lui montrer un chemin sûr pour qu'il vive heureux. Suis-je certain de cela ? Non. Parce qu'il y avait mon arrogance, et trop imbu de moi-même, je m'aveuglais.

Quelques étés plus tard, excédé de tes furieuses invectives et toutes ces insultes proférées, je suis parti. Je n'avais que seize ans. Claquant la porte, réfugié chez mon meilleur ami, j'ai tiré un trait sur toi, mon passé, mon ancienne vie. J'ai été recueilli par James et sa famille. J'ai voulu oublier cette maison sombre, cette richesse surannée. Ma chambre qui, malgré mes tentatives pour la rendre plus humaine, gardait cette froideur ignoble d'un antre maudit. J'ai fui dans un sursaut d'orgueil, je me souviens encore de cette rage immense qui se diffusait en moi tel un venin pernicieux, se propageant et peu à peu s'emparant de tous les sens. J'allais vers le ciel, guidé par mon étoile reine. Je n'ai pas vu le dernier regard de Regulus, mon petit roi, caché dans l'ombre, qui observait la scène avec angoisse.

Et ton pouvoir sur moi était éteint, réduit à néant. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais j'avais tort. L'ombre de ton rire sardonique plane aujourd'hui encore sur moi, encore plus depuis que tu as disparu.

J'ai cru t'évaporer de mon monde en marchant loin, pourtant tu étais partout où j'allais, dans les silhouettes que je distinguais, dans les voix tonitruantes qui résonnaient. Une obsession. Une impression de devenir fou, l'étrange sentiment d'avoir oublié ma raison derrière cette porte que j'ai claquée. Comment était-ce possible ? Moi, j'étais jeune et libre et toi, tu devenais vieille et aigrie. Tu te croyais d'une race supérieure, tu dénigrais ces sorciers au sang soi-disant impur, tu voulais contrôler mes pensées ! Tes idées moyenâgeuses, ta dignité ridicule j'en étais maintenant délivré !

La Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black. Aujourd'hui, après de nombreuses années, je suis de retour dans cette demeure du passé, cette espace cauchemardesque et je ne peux m'échapper. Cloîtré ici, je respire ton odeur qui, malgré ta mort, est restée imprégnée dans chacune des pièces de la maison. Il y a ce tableau en bas, près de l'entrée, caché d'un rideau qui pourtant me tourmente par sa seule présence. Les murmures qui semblent émaner des murs sont déstabilisants. Kreattur qui erre, marmonnant des paroles d'amour à sa propre folie. J'ai cette impression que je voudrais pouvoir effacer, celle d'être ici un étranger.

Mais maintenant je comprends que, quoi que je fasse, je resterai à jamais un paria au milieu d'une maudite lignée. Tu as gagné.

* * *

**Fini ! Vous pouvez donner votre avis, en échange j'offre des bonbons et du jus d'ananas.  
**


End file.
